


Do I Wanna Know?

by darlingstardust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blood Play, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, Rough Sex, Smut, Suicide, Supernatual Elements, Vampire AU, Vampire/Hunter AU, Writing Prompt, age difference (kinda....like obvs since Bokuto is a vampire but Akaashi is of age so-), murder/death, polyamorous thoughts, voyerism, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingstardust/pseuds/darlingstardust
Summary: And I will give you all of me until there is nothing left. Will that please you once I've paid my debt?Writing prompt for some dark BokuAka with Vampire Hunter!Akaashi and Vampire!Bokuto*WILL BE UPDATED BEFORE HALLOWEEN 2018*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!! I know I should be working on the works I have but this AU may very well have stolen my heart and I may or may not want to continue it. If you guys are interested in a deeper story, please read!! Let me know what you guys think in the comments <3

Akaashi Keiji had been careful. He had to be. In his line of work, there was no room for fuck ups, mistakes, mishaps - he either killed or would be killed. That's how it was and had been for his father and grandfather before him - the long line of vampire hunters had been placed on his shoulders when his uncles had been blessed with girls instead of boys to carry on the name, the family business. He was the youngest of the cousins at twenty-four and since birth, it had come with a lot of pressure for him to be the best at what he did. Hold your breath. Strike first. Stay alive. Those were the rules. He followed them well.

Akaashi was never this careless. He had been doing this since he was sixteen, learning the ropes, being trained by his uncles and father. He had taken tai kwon do lessons and often went to the gym to box with some of the guys his father knew from the business. He was well trained, smart, agile, and strategic in every single way possible, every move calculated, precise and deadly. It didn't explain why Akaashi was now cornered by one of those monsters everyone else but him knew to be myth, watching him with deep, red eyes, hungry for his blood. This blood sucker had been tailing him for a while now and he had been glad, thinking he had the upper hand in all of this, his team waiting for him a couple blocks away. He could be cocky – that was his one downfall. His attitude toward the situation had turned for the worst, and when running to get the vampire to his team, he fell and completely twisted his ankle, a sick crack coming from the fragile bones. With a surprised gasp, he was down on his knees, scraping through the fabric on the cold, wet concrete, and the vampire was hovering over him in an instant. His heart beat fast, feeling for his gun, his stake made from the oak of a cross – they were both gone, must have been since the beginning.

Akaashi tried to will himself to calm down, hearing the blood thick in his veins rush as his heart pounded. The man got closer and he hated how he smelled of death and shit, coming closer with his bad breath and sharp fangs glistening in the moonlight. Akaashi couldn't take his eyes away, chest heaving as he backed up uncharacteristically to the brick wall. He should have kicked him, but the speed in which the vamp would recover would not be enough time for him to hobble away to the trap and live. He was smart to sit there, like a thief holding him at gunpoint for loose cash. He wanted to scream, but it would draw attention. The public wasn't supposed to know about the vampires – not to mention that if he had any chance to live, causing a scene would not help his chances.

The vamp started to hiss, watching him, eyeing him up. Keiji knew what he was up to. He was calculating where the most blood was coming from – wrists or neck? It was like he was following the pattern. Akaashi had seen this before, and though the jugular was always the fastest way to drain a human, he remained silent. He didn't want to quicken his death. He could try to beg for his life but he was a hunter who had been hunted. There was nothing he could bargain his life for at this point. He, his family, and dozens of other remaining clans had killed vampires for ages so it was only natural that he was in this unforgiving position. It felt like the longest moments of his life when the vampire caught eyes with him, piercing, thirsty, unholy; he knew what he wanted and he grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Akaashi felt like getting sick.

The vamp grabbed Akaashi's head and twisted it down so he had full access to his neck. Akaashi groaned at the pain and used his hands to reach for the other's wrists, gasping as he struggled. He had forgotten how unbelievably strong desperate vampires were when they were hungry like this one and it made Akaashi start to panic. This was it. He was going to die. A tear ran down his cheek as he felt the teeth brush against his pulsing vein, being played with like some cat giving the mouse a bout of adrenaline, the taste of copper fear before the cold death that awaited him. In that moment he prayed for a miracle...

…And boy, did he get one.

In a flash, the offending vampire was tugged from Akaashi, their body hurled backwards against the brick wall that stood before him, the presence of something bigger, badder causing the commotion. Akaashi could only stare in awe as his savior approached the assailant and put him in a choke hold, knee colliding with their groin in a sickening way. Akaashi could almost feel it just watching. He couldn't tear his eyes away when the other man grabbed a stake from his back pocket – Akaashi's stake, from the look of the engravings and the way it naturally curved with the grain of the wood – and plunged it deep into the vampire, causing him to scream, but it was soon muffled by the other hand that had been holding his hands behind his back. The blood was thick as it sprayed but the assailant moved out of the way as he collapsed, head smacking against the concrete with a resounding and sickening thwack. Only when the blood flow slowed did he take the stake out and throw it to Akaashi's feet.

All of this was done in the shadows, Akaashi only being able to see the outline of the figures as one slumped onthe ground, the other standing over him victoriously. It was hard for Akaashi to tell who this person was when they stood in the cover of the night, unmoving. He was almost afraid the figure would stay there until he was done watching the vampire bleed out, watching Akaashi from the corner of his eye to see what he was going to do: run or stay? Akaashi had never been so thankful to have been saved by a stranger, but his fight or flight instincts flared when the savior approached, footfalls heavy, grinding against the loose gravel and dirt under their weight. Akaashi felt panicked again, wanting to run, but his ankle would take him nowhere at all. He forced himself to get on his knees and start to crawl and he made it a couple of feet before pulling his bad ankle even more and collapsing with a great cry of pain. Oh, how he could have passed out right there.

He barely noticed the hand on his back, gripping his leather jacket and pulling him up to stand. Keiji favored his hurt foot as he was pressed against the wall, wincing as the detached appendage smacked against the wall and hands gripped his shoulders and waist to keep him there. He had his eyes screwed shut from the shock of the pain but he felt the peppermint breath of the third party against his lips, cheek, to his jaw. He could tell this man was a vampire by the way he commanded himself, by the way he teased him. Any other attacker or rapist would go for the goods and take what they wanted immediately, but this was the monster he was used to fighting. He didn't have to open his eyes to figure it out.

"Did you know you're bleeding?" Came the raspy voice of the other. Akaashi knew that voice and he opened his eyes to look into shining golden eyes. He was always so taken aback by those eyes every time he saw them – how he hated them all the same, but always felt a sick stirring in his loins. No, Akaashi hadn't known that he was bleeding, the other must have knicked him as he was being torn away. It was no wonder the other was on the offending vamp's case so God damned fast.

"...N-No," Keiji swallowed and gripped onto the other's shirt, trying to get a hold of himself, aiming to push him away. Neither of them moved. "It explains a lot though...about your reason to attack him. How long have you been tailing me, Bokuto-san?"

"Haven't I told you to call me Koutarou, Keiji?" The vampire, Bokuto, asked, voice thick and sweet like honey, rolling off his tongue like it was the most natural thing in the world. "You offend me. I thought we were friends. It’s only polite to listen to your elders."

Keiji spat in his face. It earned him a fist in his hair, tugging his head backwards as Bokuto stood at full height, their chins pressed together and eyes never breaking gaze. It took Akaashi a moment to collect himself before he spoke. "...What makes you think I want to be polite? To a monster like you? I'd rather die first."

Bokuto was firm as he tugged harder and Akaashi gasped, wincing at the added pain. Bokuto's eyes were no longer a piercing golden but turning a deep maple as he spoke, features hardening. He was pissed off. "That is no way to thank me for saving your life. I could have let you die." He spoke sweetly, but his eyes were frightening, watching him, sizing him up. He wanted to devour Keiji.

"Why didn't you?" Akaashi inquired, lip curling up into a snarl. His vision was getting blurry from the pain. This wasn't good. He was always weak when it came to broken bones.

"Because," Bokuto smiled. It didn't reach his eyes. Not for an instant. "You're so fun to chase, Keiji. Where would I be without my gorgeous boy running around?" Bokuto lightly loosened up on Akaashi's hair, calloused fingers massaging where the tension was the most brutal, pressing his body closer to Akaashi's. He rested his knee between the hunter's legs and Akaashi wasn't smart enough to bite back the moan that rose in his throat. The more Akaashi was pressed to the brick wall, the more Bokuto felt his warmth. "Know how I found you? Your pretty little impure blood always triggers me. All of the Akaashi clan smells of rotting fish and lye, their blood poisoned by hate running thick, like sludge...not like you. I know that man your mama fucks isn't your daddy...Do you know what you smell like?"

Akaashi closed his eyes as soft lips pressed against his cheek bone, to his jaw, the shell of his ear, and just hovering above the cut on his neck that he now felt throb. He was wise not to answer, knowing Bokuto was very dramatic and liked having his moment to talk. He wanted to roll his eyes but with the vampire pressing so close, he could only keep them closed, falling into his touch as both hands moved to his waist.

"When you are calm, Keiji, you smell like dark chocolate...warm...bitter. You are so easy to melt and your blood is thick and decadent. I want to drain you of it so badly, you know how much I love dark chocolate." Bokuto chuckled at himself and turned to look at Akaashi, bottom lip brushing against his chin and up to his nose. Akaashi opened his eyes to look into Bokuto's own, his heart throbbing with an unholy want. He wasn't surprised to see the vampire's eyes turn a deep, velvet red. "But...when you are frightened, like right now...you smell like rosewater. It's so gentle, so submissive. Like a virgin on her wedding night, legs spread, body aching for a fullness she's never known." A small smirk twitched at Bokuto's mouth. "You also smell like this when you're at home, trying to fill yourself with your fingers and biting your pillow.

"Tell me, Keiji. Do I scare you or do I make you wet?"

Akaashi couldn't speak. He was slowly – very slowly, mind you- getting hard at the feeling of Bokuto's breath on his lips, filling his senses. He was breathing in vanilla and cedar and it made him weak. Bokuto was dangerous to him but for all the right reasons. He wanted to feel him slowly slide into him, fucking him, worshiping him. He loved flirting with death and when death returned the favor, who was he to turn it away? It ran in the family. "...Are you going to let me go or should I expect to stay like this for the remainder of your life?" He asked, his snotty tone coming back and Bokuto barked a laugh. He didn't flinch.

"There you go again, being so rude! Someday I will whip you out of that habit, but for now...I hear your troop coming," Bokuto purred, mouth pressed to his ear during his last couple of words, hands gripping his hips. "I expect a little payment this time, my little night owl. I did just save your life, like it or not."

"I have nothing to give you," Akaashi stated simply and in a flash, he saw stars when Bokuto brought that once gentle knee and slammed it upwards into his groin, causing Keiji to sob out. The vampire let him collapse onto the ground and was soon hovering over him, roughly taking his wrist and grabbing his gold knife. Akaashi felt a white, hot burn across his wrist when the blade split his skin and vein straight across, groaning as his vision began to fade even more. He was such a wimp to pain. The only thing he felt were those soft lips he had dreamed of wrapping around the pain, softly, slowly sucking blood. He felt like he was in heaven and passed out before he could have his team come back for him.

 

 

When Akaashi woke up, he was exhausted. He felt an immense amount of pain shooting from his ankle up his leg and when he cried out, the door to his bedroom opened and his mother had stepped in, painkillers and water in hand. She had given him a soft nod and sat beside Keiji, slowly bringing the pills and water to his mouth. He was happy to suck what he was given down, panting as he pulled away, laying on the bed. He wanted to ask how he got home but his mother was shushing him in an instant, urging him to sleep, to rest up. He would need to heal fast so he could go back on the hunt sooner than later. It was always the same. It was never about him healing just to get better, it was about protecting the family.

Times like these was when Akaashi was sick of it.

He sat up when his mother left and had reached for the book on his bedside table. He hoped to pick up where he left off a couple months ago (or maybe just start up all over again) but when he extended his arm, he found a white handkerchief, stained in red blotches with his blood. It made Akaashi freeze and he pulled back, looking at it. He remembered nothing of that night, but he did remember the reward he had given Bokuto for saving his life. His father and uncles must have just assumed that the handkerchief was one of the other hunters. Akaashi knew damn well it wasn't any of theirs.

The blood had dried against his the cloth and it stung to pull it away from his skin, but he was almost glad he did when he saw the gold and black engraved initials of Bokuto stained the most and tucked away, still so delicate on the cloth. In a moment of weakness, Akaashi pressed the unaffected spots to his nose and inhaled, closing his eyes and feeling his heart flutter in his chest.

Vanilla and cedar.

_And Holy hell was he fucked._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
